Friend Or Foe: Foe Or Friend
by BarbeSilver
Summary: The third story in the saga of the Maquis ship Voyager under the joint command of Captains Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. Follows - Story One "Starfleet Treachery": Story Two "Homeward Bound".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When the aroma invaded her senses Kathryn Janeway's nose began to twitch. Instantly, her subconscious recognized the source – coffee! With the information dispersing throughout her now conscious mind sleep quickly evaporated. Leaning on one elbow her other hand left the comforting warmth of the blanket, quickly reaching for the beckoning cup.

This was the fourth morning since the rescue of the Cardassians and, as on the other three previous days, the beverage was waiting in exactly the same spot on the small end table at the head of the couch. Zeroing in on its target the hand grasped the object, lifting it to anxious lips. Taking a small sip of the hot liquid, a soft chuckle from across the living room area caught Kathryn's attention. As the last bit of sleep disappeared her eyes sought out the source of the sound. "What is so amusing?"

Sitting at his desk, Chakotay lifted his gaze from the computer screen. "You and your coffee. I've been moving around for the last fifteen minutes, not making any attempt to be quiet. Did I wake you…. no. But….. the second I placed coffee on the table you're wide awake."

Tossing her head Kathryn quickly retort. "Well…. You moving around the living area is not as interesting as a cup of good coffee."

Laughing, Chakotay knew better than to contest that point. "If you would like to digest something other than caffeine, I'll be starting breakfast in a couple of minutes."

Placing the cup back on the table, Kathryn gave a leisurely stretch. No way would she give Chakotay the pleasure of knowing she was indeed looking forward to breakfast. Reaching for her blue dressing grown on the back of the couch, Kathryn quickly slipped the robe over her pajamaed shoulders. Standing up she threw back the blanket before regain her seat.

Reclaiming the cherish beverage pure mischief danced in her deep blue eyes. "I don't feel like making the daily dash to my quarters, while at the same time attempting to avoid the spying eyes of the crew. Mind if I use your shower?"

Amused Chakotay reached for his cup of tea. It had not escaped his notice that as Kathryn Janeway's comfort level had increased, so to had her gradual takeover of his quarters. He was enjoying this game, it would be too bad when it ended. "Of course not, feel free to replicate anything you need."

This time Chakotay's dark eyes reflected his sense of devilment. "Just in case the same situation repeats tomorrow, if you require storage space, the three drawers on the left hand side of the bureau are empty."

Not revealing satisfaction at today's coup, Kathryn stretched out her bare feet. At the same time making sure the cup hid her face. "Thanks, it will save time not having to jog back and forth. The spy teams will be disappointed this morning, nothing new for the rumor mill."

Pretending to be shocked Chakotay took a drink before replying. "It's just your imagination Kathryn. I'm sure no one in our crew would spy on their captains."

Reaching for her uniform, carefully placed over the arm of a nearby chair the previous night, Janeway looked over at her co-captain. "I'm not so sure of that, I have overheard the occasional word from certain members of this crew. After all…. This is a Maquis ship, with more than one skilled intelligence operative onboard. From what I heard about Maquis audacity, I'm sure the small matter about our ranks would not deter a spy mission."

Heaving a sigh Chakotay remained silent. Especially since he knew Kathryn spoke the truth.

Understanding why Chakotay made no response, Kathryn couldn't help turning the screw a little tighter. "Now let's see… there's Seska, a Cardassian, who was spying on you for both Cardassia and Starfleet. Then there's Evans, a human, who was spying for you. Javis, from Sarous, did a little spying for both you and me on Seska, and of course Tuvok, a Vulcan, who spied on you for me."

After a slight pause for affect she rose to her feet, at the same time looking over at her friend. "Did I miss anyone?"

Trying hard not to show his amusement, Chakotay managed one word. "Nope!"

Laughing to herself, Kathryn headed in the direction of the replicator. After placing the empty cup on the pad she obtained a few needed items. Keeping her eyes straight ahead, Janeway made a point of not looking at Chakotay as she walked back across the room, moving past the desk to quickly disappear into the adjoining room.

Smiling, Chakotay glanced at the closing door. Yes….. things were definitely progressing in the right direction. However, this game would soon have to end, before it became uncomfortable for the two of them. Finishing his tea the captain walked over to the replicator, there he began the task of preparing breakfast.

Less than twenty minutes later he heard the door leading to the sleeping area slide open. Turning around he grinned at his companion. "That didn't take long, usually you require at least forty minutes. Evidently, not running down to your quarters is more efficient in the area of time management. However….. Since I didn't realize extra time would not be required, you will have to wait a few minutes longer for breakfast."

Glaring at her co-captain, Kathryn walked over to the desk. Sitting down she picked up one of the padds that Chakotay had been working on. "Perfect, it will give me enough time to read over the crew reports from yesterday. It was the second full day for the Cardassians and from what I saw everything appeared to be going well, especially with Oyal."

Moving over to the table Chakotay placed knives and forks in, what had become their usual spots, facing each other along the sides of the oblong surface. "There were a few minor difficulties, nothing more than the common problems occurring with new crew members. Mostly due to a lack of understanding of what was required, all easily cleared up. None of the section heads had any complaints, and though the Cardassians are keeping a low profile, they do appear to be mixing a bit with the crew."

Walking back to the replicator Chakotay continuing talking. "The latter thanks to extra effort by, of all people, our two Bajorian resistance fighters, Jarlin and Ery. They are making sure this crew is aware of Oyal's secret actions on Bajor, which will help all the Cardassians in the area of acceptance."

Slowly Janeway scrolled through the padd. "I'm sure the crew will be in a state of shock, I know I am…. The Cardassian Commander in charge of the occupation secretly helping the Bajorians. Well…. Evek certainly appears to be settling in better than I anticipated, you didn't witness our first meeting."

Uttering a small laugh, Chakotay turned his head. "No, but don't forget…. Evek pulled a phaser on me when transported up to Voyager."

Amused, Janeway looked up. "True, but that was only due to Oyal still being planet-side. Upon learning of the situation and plan Evek did work with you. Considering everything he kept his distrust, and probably his hatred of humans, under control, showing good sense. Something I never attributed to Cardassians."

Returning her attention to the report Kathryn quickly finished. Placing the padd beside the computer she pushed her chair away from the desk. Leaning back Janeway stretched out her legs. "Both Evans and Tuvok are pleased, with not only Evek's eagerness to learn, but also the manner in which he carries out his duties. Tuvok usually reserves judgment of new crew members but it appears this young Cardassian is the exception."

Carrying a full tray, Chakotay moved over to the table. "Come….. breakfast is ready… and here's a cup of fresh, hot coffee."

Kathryn leaped to her feet. "Fresh coffee….. to that…. I'll never say no."

Joining her friend Kathryn managed to keep a straight face. "I see that breakfast didn't take as long as usual to prepare. Lucky, I was ready earlier than you expected."

Slowly shaking his head, Chakotay looked over at Kathryn as she sat down, however, he didn't dare reply. Placing the tray on the table he quietly took his seat. When a cup of steaming coffee moved in her direction, Kathryn, her blue eyes throwing laughter in Chakotay's direction, reached out to take the offering. Once free of the cup, Chakotay placed plate-wide blueberry pancakes before both of them, then a bottle containing syrup plus a small bowl with extra butter in the middle of the table. After setting a cup of tea near his plate Chakotay glanced over at his companion. "Eat!"

Smiling at her second victory of the day, Kathryn poured a generous amount of syrup over her stack. Picking up her fork the utensil easily sliced through the soft, fork-tender pancakes. Eagerly placing her acquisition into her mouth she savored the delicious flavor. "Excellent as usual."

Chakotay dipped his head. "Anything to please."

Though busy with her meal Kathryn took the time to flash Chakotay an eyebrow raised look. "Really!"

Chakotay became intent on his own breakfast.

They ate their meal quietly, the silence sitting easily in the air around them, two enemies now trusted, respected friends. A friendship forged out of facing hardship and tragedy together.

Finishing her meal Kathryn settled back with her prized coffee between her hands. "I'm glad I managed to retrieve the Cardassian items stolen by the Kazon. Oyal mentioned how much having these physical mementoes, even the smallest of trinkets, are helping the group recover from their ordeal…. and being stranded so far from home. It certainly appears to be making a difference for Evek, that timepiece is the only item he has from Talnir. You should have seen his face when I handed it to him. Between reuniting Seska with her family and helping Evek, it makes the whole ordeal down on that Kazon planet worthwhile."

Still concerned over Kathryn's recent experience, Chakotay looked over at his companion. "I understand the Maje gave you a rough time."

Kathryn shrugged. For a moment she remained silent, running a finger up and down her cup. The memory the Maje left would not be easy to forget. "Not as hard as I gave him. When he first came for me, I could feel Seska's support, adding her strength to mine, helping me to do what had to be done."

Janeway took a deep breath before managing a small smile. "When the Maje had me alone, though neither of you were actually there, I could still feel both of you with me, helping to overcome the ugliness of the situation."

She hesitated before continuing. "There was a moment, a few seconds, when I almost did panic. He was advancing towards me, as I was backing away luring him into a position where he would grow careless. I suddenly felt weak, my vision clouded, memory of the Cardassian prison suddenly rose up. Then it vanished. The training you had given me came through. That was the moment I conquered and took command of the past."

Studying the face of his friend he stood up, reaching out his hand. "Here, give me your cup, I'll get two fresh cups."

Draining what remained in her cup, Kathryn handed it to Chakotay. Without a word he walked over to the replicator, quickly returning with refilled cups.

Handing Kathryn her coffee Chakotay sat down. Hesitating before voicing what was on his mind, he took a sip of his tea. "I was concerned the memory of being a prisoner of the Cardassians would resurface at the wrong moment. To be honest Kathryn….. I'm still worried about how both events are affecting you. No one is capable of completely forgetting such terrifying circumstances."

Not quite sure of how to reply she leaned forward. Placing both arms on the table Kathryn toyed with the cup, slowly bringing order to confused thoughts. Finally she looked over at Chakotay and smiled. "You're right, something like that can never be forgotten. However, forgetting is one thing, living with and accepting what happened is another. For twenty years I carried around those memories. Dreaded ever meeting Oyal again, I even had the occasional nightmares."

Leaning back she quietly reduced the coffee in her cup down to half, carefully putting her feelings into words. "Over the past couple of days I've had time to think, to analyze and clarify my thoughts and feelings. I now understand my mind had been allowed to remember, I never really tried to completely recover from that ordeal. Meeting Oyal now, a different person, not the young aggressive soldier whose face I had remembered, has helped me to not only close the door, but also lock it. I meant what I said to Oyal, about the past should stay where it belongs….in the past."

Smiling Kathryn looked at her companion. "And in a way the Maje helped. He forced me to meet my demons and conquer them. When I think of the events with the Kazon, all I see is a brute and a bully who got what he deserved. Allowing him any potion of my thoughts, will be granting him victory…. And that will not happen, he does not deserve even the smallest place in my life."

Intent on Kathryn's face Chakotay sensed he could put his fears aside. He knew Kathryn Janeway well enough to read her facial expression. All was well! Finishing his coffee he stood up. Looking down he held out his hand. "Well Captain, ready to begin the day. Our bridge awaits us."

Taking the extended hand Kathryn rose to her feet. "Yes Sir! It's about time this ship had her captains on the job. Especially as Tom Paris would have some pointed comments should we be late for duty."

Releasing Kathryn's hand Chakotay pointed in the direction of the door. "After you Captain."

Kathryn Janeway angled her head. "Thank you Captain."

Laughing the Command Team of Voyager left for the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR TREK VOYAGER: Friend Or Foe**

Chapter 2

The passing of the morning hours found Janeway and Chakotay both working hard in Voyager's ready room. Intent on the computer screen Chakotay leaned slightly forward while tapping several buttons. Hands resting lightly on the keyboard he quietly studied the information.

Over at the other desk his co-captain sat with arms resting on the hard surface. A padd in the left hand, the invariable coffee held in the right hand. Exchanging the padd for another one, moments later Kathryn sat back in her chair. "Chakotay…. Is there anything pressing that needs my attention?"

Shaking his head no, Chakotay's eyes shifted from the screen to the speaker. "Not at the moment, we finished reviewing the most important reports from last night. Unless something develops today, or if you have something more to add, we're ready for the staff meeting tomorrow morning. I can easily take care of a few minor log entries that must be made. Why? What do you have in mind?"

Tapping the padd against the arm of the chair, she quickly took a sip of coffee before replying. "I've been studying the scan results from the asteroid field, but I could do more down in the science lab. I'd like to run some more tests on the samples we picked up, that is, if you can do without me for a while."

Knowing how eager Kathryn was to escape down to the lab Chakotay chuckled softly. "Go ahead. I'll attend to the remaining reports and write up any necessary log entries. If there is anything worthwhile I'll update you later. I'm planning supper for around 1900, why not do the same as yesterday? Come down early and we can discuss ship's business while I prepare our meal."

Already half out of her seat Kathryn smiled, not only at the prospect of working in the lab but also at Chakotay's suggestions for later. "Perfect! I'll see you around 1700."

Gulping down the last of her coffee, she placed the empty cup on the desk. Picking up the other padd Kathryn hurried over to the doorway. As the door slid open Captain Kathryn Janeway threw a parting remark over her shoulder. "There is certainly an advantage to having a co-captain. See you later, enjoy the reports."

Amused, Chakotay called out to a closing door. "Since you'll probably forget to have lunch I'll prepare a little extra supper."

Though Janeway heard the remark she didn't break stride until reaching the turbolift. Pressing the call button she was pleased when the door immediately slid open. Stepping inside Kathryn addressed the computer. "Science lab!"

In the short time it took to reach the requested deck, Kathryn reflected on how well she and Chakotay now knew each other. However, that was not what surprised her. It was the fact that Chakotay understood her and it didn't brother her. Nobody, except perhaps her father, knew the real Kathryn Janeway. That was how she preferred it, to remain private, safe because no one could break through her armor. Even Mark, her ex-husband, never fully understood her mind and emotions.

Then along came Chakotay and within days that armor had been stripped away. However, instead of feeling vulnerable she felt safe, a feeling totally foreign to her. Kathryn had been spent her life hiding behind the need to succeed. Making friends but always keeping them at arms length. Never confiding in anyone, always alone when facing and solving the problems that life threw at her. Now, suddenly, she found a trusted friend at her side and while it felt strange and slightly unnerving it also gave her a sense of wellbeing.

Deposited on the required deck Janeway quickly walked down the hall. Stopping before the door of the science lab she eagerly tapped the door release and stepped inside. "Well, well, I didn't know you were interested in science."

Turning around Commander Oyal shook his head. "I'm afraid not Captain, I'm just a soldier. Seska is the one with the scientific mind."

He motioned with his arm. "I hope I'm not trespassing in a restricted area. My wife had high praise for this lab. Very few things excite Seska, I was just curious. I have to admit most of the instruments are well out of my league."

Stepping further into the room Janeway moved past Oyal, walking over to the main set of instrument panels situated in the center of the lab. Depositing the padds on the console she turned to face the Cardassian. Placing both hands behind her, she gently leaned against the work surface. "Of course not Commander, you're welcome here anytime and I'll be glad to answer any questions."

For the first time in his life the Cardassian found himself ill at ease. Their meeting a few days before had been in the company of others, now he was face to face with a troubling part of his past. Once again, as it had been twenty years ago, just the two of them and this time the memory neither could ever forget. But this time the circumstances were slightly different. This time he was not attempting to bring a Starfleet prisoner to what would be a very unpleasant interrogation. Searching the Captain's face for well-deserved dislike, he was surprised to find only curiosity behind the pair of blue eyes intently studying him.

Oyal laughed. "You would probably lose me after two words, Captain. When Seska was explaining about the lab, and some of the technology, she lost me after half a sentence."

Janeway was interested in this new fact about Oyal's wife. She actually knew very little about Seska, except that the Cardassian had been undercover on Chakotay's ship. And instead of passing information to the Cardassian government, Seska had turned it over to Starfleet Command. Information leading to Chakotay's capture and subsequent four months in prison! "I didn't know Seska was interested in science. Perhaps I should speak with her, maybe assign more suitable duties."

A small smile appeared on the Commander's face. "I believe she would like that. Up until now Seska had to follow the dictates of the Cardassian Government, never daring to partake in her own desired pursuits."

To Kathryn Janeway having a government control ones every move was totally foreign and inconceivable. Never being allowed to try something new, never being allowed to be oneself, the thoughts caused a cold shiver to run down her back.

Taking a deep breath, Oyal knew this would be a good time for a frank discussion about the events so long ago. "Captain…. I sincerely regret our first meeting. As my feelings concerning the Cardassian government changed, I often thought about the incident and can honestly say I was relieved that you were rescued. I only wish I could undo the suffering you experienced at my hands."

Watching her reaction, studying her face, the lack of malice in Janeway's eyes made Oyal add a lighter note. "Especially as you are now my commanding officer."

Still leaning against the console, for a moment Janeway glanced down at the floor. Looking up amusement showed on her face. "Yes, that would make a difference. Something neither of us could have foreseen twenty years ago. Of all the unusual things that occurred since arriving in the Delta Quadrant, this I would say is the strangest."

Janeway slowly shook her head. "My father will enjoy hearing about this. Because you were the Cardassian representative, no matter how many times he asked, I would not attend the peace conference. Now…. You're a member of my crew."

For an instant Oyal closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Gazing intently at the Cardassian commander, for a moment Janeway remained silent. "Don't be. Your commanders had a right to be suspicious and to question us. Their methods…..well…. that is something else. When I was in the shuttle with, the then Captain Owen Paris, who happens to be the father of Tom Paris, I was suspicious about our mission. However, as a young ensign, I had no right to question my assignment. Back then….. neither of us really had a choice. To disobey our superiors would have produced serious consequences for us and would not have changed the results….. just the players."

A small smile crossed her face. "Besides….. As captains, it is vital Chakotay and I know the capabilities of our crewmembers and be assured they will carry out orders to the best of their abilities. I can personally vouch for you in both areas."

Shifting her weight to her feet Janeway laughed. "If I remember correctly, Chakotay and I also didn't meet under the best of circumstances. Of course I didn't break his leg, only sent him to prison for a few months."

A deep grin eased Oyal's harsh Cardassian features. "Seska told be all about you and Chakotay. I have to admit to being amused, it certainly makes for an interesting story."

His face grew serious. "However, what happened with your officers, Cavit and Fitzgerald, wasn't humorous at all. Their attempt to murder both of you is an excellent example of what hatred can do. How someone can become twisted, all sensible reasoning disappearing."

At the mention of her two treacherous officers Janeway's face darkened. "Yes, if not for the bravery of the two crews we would not be alive. Their refusal to follow the orders that Cavit issued saved not only Chakotay and myself, but also the lives of everybody onboard the two ships."

Trying to hide his amusement Oyal rubbed his hand along his chin. "Seska told be how you rewarded the mutineers. I know of no other captain that has ever said they're pleased to have disobedient crew members."

Janeway shook her head. "Believe me….. it's not something I ever expected to be proud of. Their loyalty to Chakotay and myself goes way beyond what any captain would ever except."

Closely watching Janeway's face, Oyal could see the captain's deep feelings for her crew. "It required less than a day to see that loyalty and dedication. You and Chakotay are due a lot of respect, merging a Starfleet crew with a Maquis crew would have been a nightmare for any other commanders. Seska and I are proud to be part of what you have accomplished. For many years we were unhappy carrying out orders from the Cardassian government, both of us are convinced that will not be the case with you and Chakotay."

While Oyal was watching her, Janeway studied the Commander's face. Though reading a Cardassian was not an easy task, she could see the sincerity behind the words. Less that a week ago she had hated and feared this man, to her surprise the captain admitted something about Oyal's manner was helping her to relax.

Locking eyes with Oyal she too spoke with honesty and conviction. "This is something I never thought I would say, however, I'm glad to have both you and Seska onboard Voyager. Your abilities are well known and Seska is a highly trained undercover agent. From what I've seen of the Delta Quadrant, I'm sure those skills will be needed before reaching home."

Oyal understood what Janeway meant. He had spent most of his life as a soldier in hostile environments, a condition that had put a razor tough surface to his senses and helped to develop a sixth sense when dealing with inhabitants of different worlds. "I can only hope my abilities will be of help. However, we have seen just a small part of the path that lies ahead, hopefully we will meet species that are friendly and helpful."

Slowly, Janeway placed her hands on her hips. "I hope so too….."

Oyal dipped his head. "I think I should return to my duties. I've heard the command team of this ship can be very demanding."

Janeway looked most innocent. "Really Commander…. Where have you heard that?"

The Cardassian Commander laughed. Not only did he deeply respect the woman standing before him but he was also beginning to see a friend. "My secret, Captain. I can not betray a trust."

Knowing Oyal would probably see through her act, Kathryn nevertheless put on a no nonsense face. "Well…. I could consider that as a refusal to answer a direct question from your captain."

Then she smiled. "But I'll let it go…. This time. I'll speak with Seska later today or tomorrow, find out about this interest in science."

Managing to keep the laughter out of his voice Oyal inclined his head. "Thank you Captain for not insisting I be disloyal to those who confide in me. I'll see you later."

Deep in thought Janeway watched as the Cardassian exited the science lab. Her Starfleet assignment to recapture one escaped Maquis leader, had certainly taken on aspects that she could never have envisioned. Giving her head a quick shake the captain turned her attention to the console.

Tapping buttons with one hand she pulled up the chair with the other. Taking her seat Kathryn Janeway concentrated on the computer screen, completely losing herself in statistics displayed before her eyes. Slowly the seconds ticked into minutes and the minutes ticked into hours, as the computer analyzed small pieces of asteroid sitting in the research tray.

The silence broken only by the periodic soft tapping of computer keys, the stillness broken only by Janeway's occasional pilgrimage over to the small replicator for coffee.

Hours later Janeway leaned back in the chair, slowly stretching tired muscles. She had been hunched over the console for so long her back protested the slightest movement. Checking the time the captain was shocked to discover it was 1715! Chakotay would be expecting her, and would certainly notice her tardiness.

Grabbing a padd she quickly downloaded some information. Then standing up she picked up her cup, draining the last drops of coffee as she hurried over to the small replicator. Depositing the cup for recycling the captain rushed out the door. "Computer, lights out."

As the door closed behind her, the science lab became engulfed in darkness. Walking quickly to the turbolift Kathryn pressed the wall panel. Moments later the door slid open. Seconds later she was standing in front of the captain's quarters.

Since she was expected Janeway dispensed with the formality of the buzzer, an occurrence she had to admit was occurring more and more frequently. Though attempting to fight the feeling Kathryn felt at home in Chakotay's quarters. Of course so far he appeared to be encouraging the situation, not the opposite.

Stepping inside Kathryn found Chakotay sitting at his desk. Hearing the door he looked up from the computer, smiling warmly as Janeway walked over. "I gather you found something to entertain you in the science lab."

Her eyes gleaming in pleasure Kathryn waved her hand. "I certainly did! These statistics are absolutely fascinating! I have never seen asteroids of this composition! So far…. I've found four minerals unknown to the Alpha Quadrant. For that matter, even in the limited exploration I conducted in the Gamma Quadrant, I never saw anything like this."

Placing the pad on top of the computer Janeway looked down at her co-captain. "What about you? Anything interesting in the reports."

Chakotay found pleasure in Kathryn's happiness and relaxed manner. It had not been easy for either of them since arriving in the Delta Quadrant, but more so for Kathryn Janeway. Standing up he motioned to the chair. "Not in the reports, however, shortly after you left our Security and Tactical Chief brought me something of interest."

Sitting down Kathryn looked up at Chakotay then over at the screen. "Tuvok? What did he find?"

Placing one hand on the back of the chair Chakotay leaned over, pointing to the screen image. "Look here. When Tuvok analyzed the Kazon attack of yesterday, he found something that might be of interest. They have always been disorganized, therefore never causing much damage, except for our nerves and providing several sleepless nights. Yesterday's attack was much the same, however, look at these two maneuvers. Sloppy yes, but more organized and better controlled that before."

For several seconds Kathryn studied the screen, then leaning back she took a deep breath. "Only Tuvok would have noticed this."

Making a face Chakotay nodded. "Yes, more and more I appreciate having a Vulcan as an adviser."

No way could Kathryn stop herself. "Yes, Vulcans do have special skills. Especially for undercover assignments."

Running his hand through his hair the former Maquis leader grinned. "A mistake I will never make again. However, if going to prison meant meeting you, well….. I guess it was worth it."

Not quite knowing how to reply Kathryn quickly turned back to the screen.

Chakotay's dark brown eyes easily noticed Janeway's reaction, causing his grin to deepen and soften.

Forcing her mind away from the man standing beside her, Kathryn analyzed the new information. Slowly drummed her fingers on the desk she tried to make sense of this new development. "Well….. it could mean they have a new commander, one with a technical mind and more disciplined. Did Tuvok offer any theories?"

Looking at the computer Chakotay took a deep breath. "His typical reply….. Without more information we cannot come to a proper assessment of the situation."

Kathryn laughed. "That sounds like a Vulcan."

Taking a step slightly to the side, Chakotay watched Janeway's reaction. "However….. he did mention that the maneuvers had the basic appearance of Starfleet…."

Kathryn's head jerked up. "Starfleet…..!"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, but Tuvok added that the similarity lasted only for a few seconds and the attack continued with tactics, once again, completely unorganized and unrelated to any he knows of."

Concerned Janeway turned back to the screen. "Tuvok has never been in the habit of bringing something to my attention if not for a reason. As far as he's concerned, this is cause for caution. I'll review this footage while you prepare supper. It's probably nothing, but still with the Kazon, we need to be prepared if their tactics are changing."

As Kathryn began analyzing every detail of the attack schematics, Chakotay walked over to the replicator. Engrossed in their respective tasks, over thirty minutes passed before either spoke. Satisfied with his preparations Chakotay carried a tray over to the table. After setting their places he picked up a padd and sat down."

Trying to keep her amusement from showing, Kathryn looked over at her co-captain. "Do you need the computer? After all, this is your desk."

Without looking up Chakotay shook his head. "Nope, I have all I need right here. Besides you look comfortable where you are."

With a sly smile on her face Kathryn returned to the report. Once her attention was diverted Chakotay looked up. For several moments he watched his friend, then with a contented sigh he returned to the padd. He enjoyed having Kathryn Janeway around and the feeling of comradeship that had developed. But he could not leave the situation as it was. He would have to bring up the subject of quarters sooner or later, and the sooner would be better. Such as tomorrow morning.

A few minutes later Kathryn leaned back in the chair. "Vulcans are known for their methodical analyzing of reports. Tuvok is correct about those maneuvers being slightly better organized, but the Starfleet part… he's talking about four or five seconds near the end of the battle, when they appeared to be changing the angle of attack. Granted it could have turned into a tactic that Starfleet teaches, however, nothing came of it. Tuvok could be over analyzing…but….."

Chakotay tapped the padd against the edge of the table. "I'm inclined to agree. Since the Kazon never gained access to our computers, there is no way for them to know about Starfleet strategies. And even if they did, they are not disciplined enough to use that knowledge. Still…. We better keep an eye open during future attacks."

Rising to his feet Chakotay tossed the padd over to the end of the table. "Come, supper should be ready."

Walking over to the table Kathryn took her usual place. "The Caretaker did access our computers. I'm wondering if any of the information he took could have fallen into Kazon hands."

Placing his hands on the back of a chair Chakotay shook his head. "I don't see how. When I regained orbit around the Ocampa home world, B'Elanna analyzed the debris field from the destroyed Array. None of the fragments could have been technically useful. Any solid pieces were structural, nothing from the computers or transportation device."

Looking at Chakotay, Kathryn placed her arms on the table. "Therefore, there is only one way the Kazon could have any knowledge of Starfleet tactics…. by analyzing maneuvers Voyager makes. And that means the involvement of an extremely keen military mind, which…. From what we know of the Kazon, would not be the case. However…they could have allied themselves with a non-Kazon."

Removing his hands from the chair Chakotay nodded. "Those are my thoughts. I think we should ask Tuvok to rerun past attacks through our computers, see if any of their actions match tactics we have used."

Kathryn nodded. "For the moment that is all we can do. Now….. Does supper include fresh coffee?"

Walking over to the replicator, Chakotay rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am. But I'm sure you skipped lunch and made good use of the lab replicator for indulging in your favorite beverage."

He could feel two eyes glaring into his back.

The perpetrator of the glare wanted revenge. "I'm glad you stole Voyager's plans and not those of another ship. And…. It is a good thing you built this ship according to specs. There is the possibility I would not have joined your crew, or become a Maquis, without the science lab and its replicator to sway my decision."

Carrying the evening meal over to the table Chakotay caught the warning glint, daring him to retort, flashing in Kathryn's blue eyes. He decided to remain silent. Assuming a very virtuous expression he sat down and began removing the plates and cups from the tray.

Laughing to herself, Kathryn's mouth watered at the aroma rising off the plate of vegetable lasagna placed before her. Digging into her food Janeway did something extremely unusual…. She left her coffee sitting where Chakotay had placed it.

Helping herself to a piece of warm, fresh bread she looked over at her friend. "If I had eaten lunch, then supper would not be so delightful. Coffee provided all the nourishment necessary for the afternoon. However, I do believe you are spoiling me. When we return to the Alpha Quadrant, I will certainly petition the Federation to have you serve out your sentence onboard my ship. "

Grinning Chakotay paused in the eating of his supper long enough to retort. "Why do you think I'm pampering you? Spending my life as a cook is much more desirable than an inmate in prison. Don't you agree?"

Downing the last of her food Kathryn laughed. "I knew there had to be a devious reason to all this."

Chakotay looked straight at Kathryn. "Well….. didn't you once say the Maquis could not be trusted?"

Janeway heaved what pretended to be a resigned sigh. "Yes…. I did say that, however….. that was before you turned me into a Maquis. So…. If I make a remark like that now….. I'm saying I can't be trusted. Therefore the Maquis can be trusted and therefore, there has to be another reason behind your scheming."

She laughed as Chakotay nearly chocked on his last bite of food. Leave it to Kathryn Janeway not only have the last word but to set a trap at the same time. Would he ever learn?

As for Kathryn Janeway she was very satisfied, not only with her supper but also in Chakotay's guilty look. Pushing aside her empty plate she picked up the fast cooling coffee as her mischievous eyes settled on Chakotay. "What, nothing more to say?"

Locking eyes with his companion Chakotay's dark eyes returned her stare. "If you want a second helping there's more."

This time Kathryn did not attempt to hide her merriment. "No thank you Sir, this was perfect."

Chakotay's amusement showed in his eyes. "Glad to please my lady."

Before Kathryn could retort he quickly continued. "Now, how about ice cream for desert?"

His ploy to silence her did not go unnoticed. "You're quick on the uptake this evening. Yes, ice cream will be a nice ending."

Knowing when to keep his mouth shut, Chakotay rose to his feet. Piling the dishes onto the tray he quickly cleared the table before walking over to the replicator. Placing everything except the tray for recycling he then tapped the console. "Two ice creams, one chocolate, one vanilla with caramel plus one regular coffee and one regular tea."

When the order appeared Chakotay once again made use of the tray. Returning to the table he took his seat then handed Kathryn the chocolate ice cream and coffee.

After Chakotay had taken his desert and beverage, Kathryn smiled over at her friend. "Thank you Captain."

Chakotay dipped his head. "You're welcome Captain."

After exchanging warm glances and laughing they dug into their deserts. Finishing their meal in the usual manner with a warm, comfortable silence.

Cup in hand, Kathryn pushed back her chair "Do you need the computer?"

Standing up, Chakotay picked up the empty dishes and tray. Leaving his tea on the table he answered as he walked over to the replicator. "No go ahead. I replicated a book last night that I would like to finish. It's actually one that Oyal suggested concerning ancient Cardassia. He evidently discovered it while looking for reading material for himself and the other Cardassians. I don't know how it came into our library, but it's very interesting."

Turning sideways in her seat Kathryn assumed one of her most innocent expressions. "Is this not a Starfleet designed ship? Once the peace treaty was signed, the Federation probably arranged for Cardassian literature to be included in all libraries. However…. I understand publications covering Cardassian history before the military took over were destroyed. I wonder how Starfleet obtained it?"

Walking back to the table Chakotay picked up his tea. Looking down at Kathryn he sighed. "Next time I steal plans for a ship, I'll be sure to scrutinize every inch of the schematics and computer programs. First I ended up with an EMH dressed in a Starfleet uniform, now I have a book from an enemy species in my library."

Her laughter followed him to the bookcase behind the desk. Giving Chakotay's back one last amused look Kathryn walked over to the computer. Sitting down she picked up a padd. "Well… we were able to quickly and effectively arrange for the doctor's change of uniform. As for Cardassian literature… considering we do have Cardassians onboard Voyager, and they are not enemies, is it not a good thing to have suitable reading material?"

Selecting a book from the shelf Chakotay looked down at Kathryn. "Don't I deserve some sympathy?"

Looking serious Kathryn looked up into Chakotay's amused eyes. "Nope! You stole the designs. Since you are not in prison, consider this your punishment."

Laughing, Chakotay made his way over to the couch. Sitting down he placed his cup on the end table before looking over at Kathryn. "Perhaps I had better leave well enough alone. That is before my co-captain decides to throw me into the brig."

Kathryn looked up from the screen. "Now that is a tempting idea. Then I would not have to share the captain's position."

Chakotay just shook his head.

Satisfied with her win, Kathryn changed the subject. "This morning I ran into Oyal in the science lab. What do you know about Seska?"

Giving a small quick shrug Chakotay opened the book, holding it unread in his lap. "Other than knowing she was an undercover agent not much. Once we ascertained that Seska was indeed Cardassian we didn't delve any further, Cardassia would have made sure this Seska didn't exist. Most of what we know about her past life came about in the last few days. Why?"

Leaning back Kathryn locked her hands behind her head. "Oyal mentioned his wife had an interest in science. Just wondering if Seska mentioned anything to you."

Chakotay shook his head. "No…. not at all. I was looking for engineering, security, and ops personnel when the Bajorian Seska joined the Maquis. Of course along with her false identity came only the best credentials. A background history designed to catch my eye, and to ensure her placement in a position where she could gather information."

Leaning forward Kathryn tapped the computer console, bringing up Seska's file. "Do you mind if I have a talk with her. If she is interested perhaps I could work with her a bit."

Rolling his eyes Chakotay laughed. "Of course not. If I left it to you and B'Elanna this ship would only have engineers and scientists."

Assuming a haughty air Janeway quickly retorted. "And what is wrong with scientists?"

Looking as serious as possible, Chakotay locked eyes with Kathryn. "Nothing…. Captain….. except, who would pilot Voyager? In case of attack who would be in tactical…..?"

Laughing Kathryn held up her hand. "Okay, okay….. you win. For now! I acknowledge we need more than engineers and scientists. But…. I'm still going to talk with Seska."

Grinning Chakotay picked up the book while Kathryn returning to the screen before her.

As the minutes of the evening sped onward, from time to time Chakotay's eyes would gaze from the written words over to his friend on the other side of the room. Quietly reflecting on the past few days, he knew Kathryn's experiences down on the Kazon planet had produced certain changes, good changes.

He had come close to losing her, it had scared him, perhaps, she too felt the same way. It was obvious that now, when on duty, there was none of the previous hesitation, no unease. Instead Kathryn Janeway was embracing her role as a Maquis captain, working comfortably at his side as co-captain.

Chakotay had also noticed how much Kathryn appeared to enjoy their off-duty time together. Gradually spending more and more time in his quarters either discussing Voyager or, as they were tonight, one working on the computer the other reading. He too felt great pleasure in these quiet moments together, the comradeship and comfort of having her around.

It still amazed him how, in just the couple of months, everything had changed for the two of them. Back in the Alpha Quadrant both would have fervently denied the possibility of friendship and working together. But then, in that distant area of space, he had been an outlaw while Kathryn had been an officer of the Federation.

Closing the book Chakotay stood up. "It's been a long day and for the moment all appears quiet, so I'm going to call it quits. What about you?"

Kathryn looked up. "Soon, I just want to finish this log entry on the asteroid field then I'll turn in."

Chakotay knew Kathryn had the habit of working late, he also knew she would probably be sleeping on his couch rather than returning to her quarters, which she could not do while he was sitting on it. Tomorrow he would take care of this little matter, for tonight he would make the couch available should that be her choice.

Taking the book with him Chakotay headed for the sleeping area. "Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Briefly looking up Kathryn smiled. "You too."

But sleep was far from Kathryn's agenda as she continued working for another couple of hours. Finally, the refusal of her mind and eyes to accept any addition information forced her to quit. Closing down the computer she looked around, then for a few minutes she sat there deep in thought, her arms resting lightly on the desk. Slowly she ran a finger along the polished surface.

Being more comfortable here than in her own quarters disturbed her. These quarters belonged to Chakotay and, though Kathryn tried to ignore it, she had to respect that small troubling fact. So far he appeared to accept, even welcome and encouraged her presence. But perhaps it was nothing more than just indulging her? That certainly was in Chakotay's character. However, his attitude during breakfast and dinner had placed a positive note on everything, but she didn't want to misinterpret his actions. She would give it another day or two. If nothing changed she would have to move back to the quarters she had been assigned. Chakotay's wishes had to be her first choice. She owed it to him!

Unknown to her, Chakotay too had not turned in as he had said. Continuing to read he turned out the lights only moments before Kathryn closed the computer. Even then sleep did not come easily as his thoughts shifted to the other room, planning how he would handle his co-captain in the morning.

Going over to the couch the subject of Chakotay's dilemma prepared for bed. Pulling out her pajamas from under the pillow and blanket laying neatly to one side, the captain quickly changed. Arranging her uniform over the arm of one of the chairs, ready for the duties of the next day, Kathryn proceeded to arrange the bedding. Settling down to sleep for a long time she lay there, one hand behind her head the other playing with the blanket, thinking over the events since their arrival in the Delta Quadrant, and wondering what the morrow would bring.


End file.
